log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kannagi
Kannagi is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale. It is the Yamato server's replacement for the Medium class. Overview The Kannagi is a spirit medium who talks to spirits and ancient gods. Because they are able to equip Japanese-style clothing, males are nicknamed Shinto Priests and females are called Miko; at level 40, Kannagi will receive clothing to fit those titles. This role is basically the Japanese equivalent of a Medium and it's similar to Druid but on a much weaker scale. However, they can augment other healers of a group, as well as act as battle surveyors. A Kannagi's healing style revolves around damage interception, creating barriers around a single ally or the party. Thus, rather than healing damage after it's done, these techniques prevent damage from being taken in the first place. A barrier placed on a target can completely nullify a predetermined amount of damage. However, cast times are relatively long and it requires a lot of practice to get around. Successfully using this technique in a fight depends on the user's ability to predict the type and range of the enemy, making it hard to master. The class's weaknesses are its unique style (which takes a lot of skill to use) and its weak heals. Compared to the other healer classes, the Kannagi's healing techniques are the weakest because they focus on damage mitigation. This makes it difficult for it to help a team make a comeback if they are already losing a fight, but the potential benefit of negating damage can give a team a huge advantage in the right situation. Sample Builds There are three main builds for the Kannagi class.lh.oksub.me ;Prayer Miko/Shinto Priest - Defensive Barrier Specialization :A support build focusing on damage reduction and healing, and sometimes attacks. Most Prayer-build Kannagis also act as battle surveyors because they aren't usually on the front lines. :Minori and Touko use this build. ;War Miko/Shinto Priest - Weapon Attack Specialization :An offensive melee build that uses a naginata or katana to attack, a rather risky move with only the defense of chain armor and a naturally-low HP. To make up for it, Adventurers with this build use damage mitigation skills on themselves and/or use evasion-increasing spells for a hit-and-run tactic. The Kannagi's "Evil Exorcism" weapon skills are the strongest among the Healer classes and, although are only obtainable at high levels, are very much worth using. Because the focus on allies is reduced, users of this build aim to defeat their opponents in the shortest time possible, sometimes sacrificing some of their own HP to do so. :Nazuna and Kushiyatama use this build. ;Bow Miko/Shinto Priest - Ranged Weapon/Magic Specialization :Built similarly to the War build, but with less emphasis on mobility and more on support, since the "Evil Exorcism" spells work on bows as well. The middle ground between the Prayer and War builds, this build focuses more on clearing mobs and providing support to allies, especially with a MP-absorbing weapon. :Eins and Kawatarou Nakai use this build. Average HP and MP Chart The calculations for this table are based on level and the average gear for that level. However, HP and MP are also affected by the Adventurer's race and sometimes by subclass. Show/Hide table Known Kannagi *Asuka *Eins *Kawatarou Nakai *★Kurama☆ *Kushiyatama *Minori *Nadeshiko *Nazuna *Touko *Tsukine *Yupia Known Skills Damage Reduction *Prayer to the Four Quarters *Protective Barrier *Purification Barrier Healing *Healing Prayer *Prayer of Recovery *Prayer for the Soul *Notice of Exorcism Other *Firefly Light *Holy Curse of the Sword References Navigation